Airy Airy Quite Contrary
Airy, Airy Quite Contrary is the eighteenth episode altogether and is the fifth episode of the second season. Synopsis Brendan goes in a flying race. The Episode Brendan: I’m bored… Galapagus: Me too… Roy: Yeah… leaflet falls on Galapagus’s face, when he takes it off, he sees that’s it’s a race for flying aliens! Galapagus: Wow! A flying alien race! Brendan: I know! Roy: Who should we enter? Brendan: Dragonflight! Galapagus: Me! Brendan: I think we should both enter the race? Roy: What about me? Galapagus: You can watch! Roy: Ugh… Brednan: Where is it held? Galapagus: At Aeropela! Brendan: Umm… Anyone else having second thoughts? Roy: Why? Brendan: I mean do you have any idea how vicious the storms are there? Roy: Umm, no. Galapagus: Not really… Did you not read the “Planets” part of the ALFD? Roy: No… Galapagus: Oh! Another place for It is being held! Brendan: What? Roy: A world called Chalybeas! Brendan: Wow! Look at the racetracks! Galapagus: I know! Roy: Let’s go! Brendan: What’s the prize? Galapagus: Anything! Brendan: Okay… go on a ship to Chalybeas. Roy: Galapagus are you sure you know how to drive a ship? Galapagus: Yep! in the side of an asteroid. Roy: Okay then… reach Chalybeas. Citrakayah #1: Did you mean to enter the race? Brendan: Yes, the form. Galapagus: Me too, the form. Citrakayah #1: Right, get on your starting positions. hours later… They are ready, an Aerophibian, and a Necrofriggian are also in the race. Citrakayah #1: Ready! punches the Modelatrix and turns into Dragonflight. Citrakayah #1: Aw forget it go! 4 aliens begin flying, they fly under a sign that says “GO THROUGH THE HOOPS!” Galapagus misses all of them, Dragonflight cannot fit through them, while the Necrofriggian and Aerophibian go through with ease, then there is a passage way, Dragonflight can barely fit through this and ends up being in first place, the other 3 contestants are complaining about Dragonflight’s size Aerophibian: COME ON YOU FAT DRAGON! Necrofriggian: intangible. Galapagus: Your making us lose! Dragonflight: Sorry! it’s the finish line! Everyone is stoked! Necrofriggian: I’m gonna win! suddenly, the Mysterious Caped Man gets the Necrofriggian… Mysterious Caped Man: Ha ha! I knew sneaking on Brendan’s ship would be funny! other 3 contestants come out of the passage way, with the Aerophibian being taken away. Galapagus: Do you wanna win? Dragonflight: Nah I think you should win! Galapagus: No… I really think you should win! Dragonflight: Nah you should win! Galapagus: No! I want you to win! Dragonflight: Please I think you should win! [Mysterious Caped Man gets Galapagus. Dragonflight: Galapagus is gone… Oh well… In that case… the finish line. Citrakayah #1: BRENDAN WINS! Dragonflight: YAY! Citrakayah #1: Where are the other 3 contestants? sees that the Mysterious Caped Man took Dragonflight’s ship with the 3 contestants. Dragonflight: Kidnapped… Citrakayah #1: Oh no! But you can save them right? Dragonflight: By the time I get to them they’ll be in space… Citrakayah #1: Oh well… Anyway! Before you save them, What do you want? Dragonflight: A trophy! Citrakayah #1: You’ll get one of those anyway… Dragonflight: How about a ship to get me home? Citrakayah #1: Okay then! are at a ship, Brendan uses it to go home. at Brendan’s house, he sees the Mysterious Caped Man with the 3 contestants. Brendan: Umm… Let them go? Mysterious Caped Man: Not until you give me the trophy! Galapagus: No! You won that fair and square! Aerophibian: No he didn’t! Necrofriggian: He cheated! Brendan: into Blobby. Blobby: Come on! Try and fight me! Mysterious Caped Man: Got it! Blobby, but his hand goes right through him. Blobby: HA! HA! the Mysterious Caped Man so hard he becomes unconscious due to lack of air. Blobby: back into Brendan. Brendan: I’m sorry for taking advantage of you being missing. Aerophibian: I don’t forgive you, free easily. Necrofriggian: I agree, free easily. Aerophibian and Necrofriggian use Brendan’s old spaceship to go home. Galapagus: Do you feel like were missing something? Brendan: Umm… Chalybeas, Roy is yelling at the sky. Roy: GET ME OFF OF THIS PLANET! THE END Characters *Brendan McDarby *Galapagus *Roy Lawrence *Mysterious Caped Man *Aerophibian *Necrofriggian *Citrakayah Aliens Used *Dragonflight *Blobby Category:Brendan, wielder of the Modelatrix episodes Category:Explorertotodile Category:Aliens